Inform Me, Please
by LittleLovesaLot
Summary: Meet me at the coffee shop. We'll trade, kiss, kill, anything you want but don't let your feelings get in the way of my bullet. I would hate to clean up the mess.


**Disclaimer **Naruto does not belong to me

So...I plan on this to be a drabble and I want to know if it is worth continuing. Please and thank you for reviewing if you do. Otherwise, just thank you for reading this.

* * *

><p>He was supposed to be here hours ago, unless he screwed up again.<p>

She leaned her slender body over the formica counter, her head rested in a cool palm and the free hand drummed its fingers against the pistol that lay unloaded near a cord phone. Her patience had finally come to its end and she moved to the phone. Removing it from its previous resting place, Sakura held the outdated machinery against her ear and punched in the familiar sequence of numbers into worn buttons.

A dull ringing filled the coffee shop. Empty stools were her only company at this hour. It was dark outside and her payment was due. The information she had gifted Naruto was not free. Since he needed it desperately, it was twice the cost. He had gotten in over his head with a dispute from the cops and required her assistance once more.

She wasn't particularly well rounded in police interference in the Underworld business. Well, there was always a time to learn something new. She was sure this issue had to do with a dead man whose remains were not cleaned up properly.

The deceased was a criminal and owed the yakaza a hefty sum of money, if she recalled correctly, it was the only reason the gang interfered with the police. If the fuzz arrested him, then he would not get his punishment. And a deal with the yakuza is made it is kept under the threat of your life. The man was an inconvenience to both of the forces but the police were pugnacious and would not let an opportunity pass to try and convict their boss, Naruto.

Sakura pursed her lips in annoyance as the phone continued to ring. It was his own fault for not restraining his powers. She should not be included in the tension.

The blond was gifted with an inhuman amount of strength at birth. Originally, he was called gifted and would be a great candidate for the next bodyguard of the crime boss.

It was strange how that gifted attract the gifted in this city. Sakura had laughed the day she found out there were others like her. Special, like her.

But there was a dispute with a rival gang. People died. It was fowl play from the other gang who decided to make a hit and run on the boss. The rage that befell Naruto led to an incredibly bloody result. Naruto was never big on killing and became depressed, he had disappeared soon after. It was a couple of years ago that he returned claiming he was meant to be the next yakaza leader. There were no arguments.

The blond man had a habit of creating strong bonds with his men, friends, strangers, everyone he met. Sakura had informed him multiple times that his actions of becoming attached were not smart in his line of business as well as her. He had called her a friend once and she refused to talk to him for months. It was for his own good, she had told him, she would not be his friend.

The man who was arrested was not close to Naruto, she had found that out through one of her routines in …collecting. But he was known by Naturo and that was enough to cause him to enough destruction and ask "Sakura-chan" for one more favor. She had denied him until he told her of the amount he was willing to pay.

She was a …self-promoted entrepreneur that excelled in the business of transporting valuable information, you could say. She preferred the title of information broker for the Underworld. It was much simpler.

Find information on the cops and keep them out of their business. It was easier said than done, but the amount she would be paid by the end of the job would have her living an easy life for the next couple of months. Maybe the shop could be fixed up a bit, open up a new section for more pastries, have a bit of a restaurant menu for hungry tourists if there were any that would venture far into the roughed up area of town.

She growled as the phone went to voice mail. A robotic voice went through the routine message, "You have reached –Uzamaki Naruto- who is not-"

She slammed the phone down and clenched her fists.

Certain information had to be gain tonight, appointments to keep. Business had to be kept running at all times, for the comfort of her clients and the safety of her wellbeing. There was only so much her associated and abilities could do for her without meeting them half way.

If Naruto insisted on being later for their meeting, then she would just have to find him before her other appointments began. Information had to be discussed, a full and stuctured deal had to made.

She had been scammed enough in this business to know of the Golden Rule: "Always be wary."

Her own motto ran through her head: "The truth can be painful, but it holds value."

The brown jacket was grabbed from the rusted coat hanger that barely hung off the wall and the pink haired woman made her way out of the shop. A finger flicked off the lights and the shop was covered in shadows. Nothing seemed to be missing from the usual scenery except for a cheerful girl and her shining pistol.

With a peal of ringing from the shop's door, it closed and everything was quiet.


End file.
